Alexander Harris, Prisoner Number 9958745
by kendog52361
Summary: Lt. Commander Alexander Lavelle Harris, United States Navy SEALs has been set up. Now in Leavenworth Maximum Security Penitentiary awaiting execution, he needs to find a way to prove his innocence.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

A/N: I was literally lying in bed when this story idea hit me. The premise is pretty simple, and, personally, I think it has the potential for sequels. However, I'm simply writing this story and anybody and everybody else are welcome to write any sequel ideas that you think of. Just please tell me when and where you post them.

Summary: Lt. Commander Alexander Lavelle Harris, United States Navy SEALs has been set up. Now in Leavenworth Maximum Security Penitentiary awaiting execution, he needs to find a way to prove his innocence.

Alexander Harris, Prisoner Number 9958745

When the Slayer, Buffy Summers, found out about the lie that Alexander Harris told her, concerning Willow performing the re-souling spell on Angelus, she hated him. She told him to get out of town after Graduation and never come back. Alexander Harris did. He joined the United States Navy, then the Navy SEALs. Alexander Harris, Xander to his friends, excelled. With the War on Terror starting, now Lt. Commander Harris was assigned to an operation to take down a notorious terror chief. Unknown to him, the entire operation was actually a sting operation to find out who a traitor was in the Teams.

This traitor had tipped off Terrorists about strikes, weapon shipments, and had even killed several people himself. The operation went smoothly, until Xander's entire Team, with the exception of himself and Lt. Frank Williams were murdered.

It turned out that Frank Williams was the traitor and that leads us to where we are now. When Alexander Harris found out who the traitor was, he went after him, resulting in a high speed chase down a Virginia highway. Unknown to Xander, Frank has contacted the Navy and NCIS, or Naval Criminal Investigative Service and gave them evidence that Xander was the traitor.

As they sped along, the car Frank was riding in swerved off the road into an apartment building. As Xander pulled to a stop and got out of his car, he saw Frank jump out and run. As NCIS Agents were handcuffing Xander, the car that Frank had rode in exploded in a massive explosion that completely destroyed the Apartment Complex. Xander was charged with all of it.

One Year Later:

"Have you reached a Verdict?" asked the Judge.

"We have your honor. We, the Jury, find the Defendant Lt. Commander Alexander Lavelle Harris guilty of all charges," spoke the Jury Foreman.

"Thank you, the Jury is released from service. Take the Defendant into custody," ordered the Judge. As former Navy SEAL Lt. Commander Xander Harris was lead away, he glanced back and saw Frank just outside of the room, smirking at him.

Alexander Harris was sentenced to Death by Lethal Injection at Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary.

Three Years Later:

Ever since Xander Harris had arrived, he went through the motions while analyzing the security. He was finally ready to escape on the Food Truck when it came. He slipped the tracking beacon that they didn't think he knew about onto the guard and snuck onboard the truck. About two miles away from the front gate, he jumped off and ran on foot. Finding an empty farmhouse whose family was at Church, he stole a set of clothes and burned his orange prisoner jumpsuit along with several more pairs of clothes from their whole family, hoping to make it more difficult to figure out which ones he was wearing.

NCIS Headquarter

The phone ringing was the first sign of trouble. When Gibbs picked it up, he was shocked by what he heard. "Let me get this straight, a high security prisoner in a maximum security prison just escaped and you don't know HOW!" yelled Gibbs.

As NCIS Agents Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo looked at each other in shock, Gibbs hung up and growled, "Alexander Harris just escaped from Leavenworth. Let's go."

Just as he was heading for the door, his phone rang again. "What!" Gibbs barked when he picked up.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Alexander Harris, just thought I would let you know that I am in Virginia. That is all I'm going to tell you though, I need to complete my mission, sorry," stated Xander over the phone as he watched a timer count down. When the timer reached zero, he hung up. He had allowed enough time for the trace to tell that he was in Virginia, but not an exact location.

Interlude:

Sunnydale, California

As Buffy Summers relaxed watching TV with Riley Finn, Willow Rosenberg, and Tara McClay, she was upset when a breaking news bulletin interrupted the show.

"We interrupt regularly scheduled programming with a breaking news bulletin. Infamous Navy SEAL turned Prisoner Alexander Lavelle Harris has escaped from Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary. Leavenworth is a maximum security prison and Harris was under especially close guard so how he escaped is baffling Authorities. Police and Federal Law Enforcement Agencies have refused to comment except that he is to be considered possibly armed and extremely dangerous, if you see him, contact law enforcement immediately. You may remember that he was charged and convicted with aiding and abetting terrorists, along with 200 counts of murder from the Apartment Complex that was destroyed by him at the time of his arrest. We can only hope that Law Enforcement can find and stop this threat. We return you to your regularly scheduled programming," finished the TV Reporter.

The Scoobies looked at each other in shock. "Do you think he's going to kill us for throwing him out?" asked Willow in a squeaky and frightened voice.

"No, he knows what I'll do to him if he ever come's back to Sunnydale," growled Buffy.

Riley and Tara were disgusted with the amount of hatred they held for Xander doing the right thing by lying to Buffy. The excused themselves and left. As they walked away, Tara's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"Of course," she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Riley in confusion?

"He's looking for the proof to his innocence. He always maintained that he did not do it, now he's going looking for it," exclaimed Tara.

Riley thought about it and realized that she was right. "I have to admit, I always thought there was something odd about that case. Especially how even with the overwhelming evidence, he kept maintaining his innocence," Riley stated.

"I hope that if he is innocent, then he finds what he's looking for, otherwise that he's captured as soon as possible," finished Riley with Tara nodding in agreement.

End Interlude:

Virginia:

Alexander Harris looked at the house in disgust. He pulled out a cell phone that he had stolen fifteen minutes earlier and dialed a number.

NCIS Headquarters

The phone ringing caught Gibbs off guard. He looked at it, shrugged, and then answered it. "Hello."

"_Hello Agent Gibbs, I'm at 987 Parkway Street, two miles from NCIS Headquarters. I'm about to break into the house here with this phone on speaker phone. I would greatly appreciate it if you would do the same on your end, trust me, you will all want to hear this," Xander stated through the phone._

"Sure, why not. Are you giving yourself up, Harris?" Gibbs asked as he put the phone on speaker and started recording.

"_As soon as I'm done here," replied Xander._

As NCIS Agents rushed out the door, Gibbs and the rest of the NCIS Bullpen listened to the phone.

"_Hello, Frank," stated Xander calmly_.

"_Hello, Harris, you're far more annoying than I thought," growled a voice several of them recognized as belonging to Harris' supposedly dead Team mate._

"_So, tell me something, why? Why did you do it Frank. Why did you kill the rest of the Team and then set me up? I just want to know."_

At NCIS, everybody waited to see if the Team mate everybody had believed dead would exonerate Harris.

"_Money, Harris, money is the reason I did it. To bad when I kill you, everybody will still believe that you were guilty," smirked Frank. _

"_Well, you see that's the thing. They have this neat new technology, called cell phones. These things have, among other capabilities, a thing called Speakerphones. Which, it just happens that before I came in, I called NCIS. Congratulations, you just confessed to the crimes and setting me up with the Entire NCIS Bullpen listening," stated Xander with a smirk._

Then, the NCIS people heard a crash as the door was busted open and the two people were taken into custody.

Epilogue:

Five Hours Later,

Sunnydale, California:

"We go live to a press conference being held by the Justice Department concerning the recapture of escaped fugitive Alexander Harris," the TV Announcer said.

"Alexander Harris turned himself into the authorities. We have also arrested, Lt. Frank Williams on the same charges that Mr. Harris had been previously charged with. It turns out that Mr. Harris was in fact innocent of the charges that he had been convicted of. He had been setup by Lt. Williams who faked his own death. The Justice Department is in the process of clearing Mr. Harris of the charges he was innocent of. Mr. Harris has also stated that he did commit several crimes in his breakout and cross-country trek that he will list and plead guilty to. The way he said it, "The crime I was framed for, I plead Not Guilty because I wasn't guilty. These I did do, it doesn't matter the reason, and I will plead guilty. It is simply the right thing to do." He is also refusing all plea bargains concerning any crimes he committed cross-country," stated the Department of Justice Spokesperson. As the spokesperson continued, there was stunned silence all across the country, but none more so than in Sunnydale.

One Week Later:

Alexander Lavelle Harris was a free man. Even though he had committed several crimes trying to prove his innocence, the Judge ruled it time served. As he walked away from the door, a man in a suit approached him. "Mr. Harris, I'm with the , we were wondering if you were interested in a job," the man stated.

Xander looked around for a few minutes, then smiled and said, "Sure, why not."

THE END

By the way, the () are there for anyone who does decide to write a sequel. I don't care if one, two, or fifty different people write sequels, I would just like to be told the link to the story. The exact reason the () are there is while I may imagine the person saying, "Mr. Harris, I'm with the (CIA)." Bob from Anywhere, USA may think of, "Mr. Harris, I'm with an agency called (MiB)," or (United States Air Force). The point is the possibilities are pretty much endless.

I plan on posting this on and Twisting The Hellmouth.


End file.
